


The New and Improved

by Bingothefarmersdog



Series: Broken Edges Are An Unsolved Puzzle [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 01 (Critical Role), Crossdressing kink ish, Dom Keyleth, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Vax, Vaginal Fingering, a lot of these things are ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingothefarmersdog/pseuds/Bingothefarmersdog
Summary: Vax and Keyleth turn out to be very passionate partners. If someone's not feeling it, then that's a big Problem. And they're just going to have to find a better way to fix it.





	The New and Improved

**Author's Note:**

> A female orgasm probably isn't this extreme, but hey, I can do whatever the fuck I want.

They didn't talk about it until after they'd already finished and collapsed into bed, warm, loose, and sated. Vax fell flat, and Keyleth only paused to clean herself up a little bit with one corner of the sheet, before she shuffled on wobbly legs across the bed to tuck herself close beside him. He immediately turned on his side, pillowing his head on one arm, which brought his face so close to her's their noses almost brushed.

"Hi," Keyleth said, feeling a smile tug at the corner of her mouth, and she brought her hand up to boop Vax's nose with a finger, the temptation more than she could withstand.

"Hi." Vax was smiling now too, brushing past her hand before she could bat him away and tracing his fingers across her cheekbone, his eyes getting warm and fond in the face of her awkward affection.

"That was really nice." Keyleth languidly combed her fingers back through her tousled hair as she spoke, trying to bring it back to something like order. The movement pulled one breast up against her ribcage, and Vax quickly got distracted with it, the brush of his fingers trailing down the sensitive skin, and his fingertips caught lightly against the nipple.

"I do my best," Vax murmured earnestly.

He was rolling the soft bud in a circle now, and watching intently, as if it fascinated him. Keyleth settled down again, arm above her head this time so as not to disturb him, watching him as he continued to amuse himself. After a moment he switched to the other nipple, but that didn't satisfy him either, and he trailed his knuckles over the taut muscles of her stomach.

"You really like doing it don't you..." Keyleth remarked, almost to herself, letting him do as he pleased.

"Hmm?"

"You like making me come." He was combing his fingers through the curly hair between her thighs by now, fingers so heartbreakingly gentle, and he faltered for half an instant at her words as if afraid she didn't like it.

"'Course I do," Vax said, going back to his slow caressing, and trailing one finger over the lips of her cunt. "It's the best part."

"Don't you like coming yourself?" Keyleth said, frowning thoughtfully.

"Mmm, that's--not the point..." Vax said, still half distracted, and pressing his finger between her folds to pick up slick and roll her clit under his fingertip.

"That's not true!"

"Dicks are easy," Vax deflected with a shrug, dipping between her folds again, "you just stroke it for a bit and it'll take care of itself. I can pretty much get mine any old time I want. Back when I was a teen, I got so horny I'd masturbate all the time." He pressed up between her legs a third time with a frown and muttered, "you cleaned up and now you're not wet enough."

"Sorry."

"I'll just use my tongue I guess," already sliding down to settle between her legs.

"No, really though," Keyleth protested, struggling to sit up instead of letting him spread her. It was nagging at her, the way he was so dismissive, and as eager as he was at ordinary times, his desire to eat her out at this exact moment felt like a distraction instead of devotion. "Don't you like coming _at all_?!"

"You're so beautiful Kiki, I love making you feel good," Vax said passionately, and he followed her into a sitting position. "I love your breasts, and your cunt, and your legs. I love it when you let me finger fuck you, I love it when you let me rub your clit, and I can't fucking stop. And then next thing I know you're coming around me, and you feel so fucking _good_ around my fingers: the way you spasm and fuck yourself on my hand as if I'm not doing enough, and you're so hot and tight, it feels so fucking amazing to make you orgasm."

Then the falter came again, the pause as if he thought she wouldn't like it, or he'd gone to far. The glow went out of his eyes, and he said in hardly more than a whisper, "You've got such a fucking beautiful body, can't I enjoy making it come?"

"Of course you can, that's not what I meant, that's not the problem. It just seems weird that you wouldn't care about making yourself feel good at all. It should be about both of us, not just me." Keyleth reached out to cup his face, examining it closely, asking with a concerned frown, "don't you like your own body?"

"I don't know, "Vax shrugged again, "it's not bad. I mean, dicks are nice, they feel good, that's kind of a given. And obviously having sex with you is nice for me too but..."

"But what?" Keyleth prompted, when he went silent, and she watched a blush begin to creep down his neck.

"But it's not like it's _that_ good..." Vax finished guiltily, as if somehow he was betraying their whole relationship with the confession.

"And?" Keyleth continued to prompt.

"So even though it feels good, it just feels like I've got this new better way to masturbate. Fucking someone else never really got me that turned on anyway, so I just say fuck what I want, and make it all about you." Vax blurted, all in a rush, as if he'd never get it out if he didn't do it now.

"But it's not about me, so what do _you_ want?" As soon as she asked it, Vax flushed scarlet with embarrassment. It was adorable, she would have laughed at him, but even if it wasn't serious for her, it was for him, and she refrained. His face was hot under her palms where she cradled his cheeks, and when he answered his voice was so low, she could hardly hear it.

"You could, um. I'd really like if sometime you could you know...fuck me with your fingers..."

"But I already do, that's how we finished last time" Keyleth said with a frown.

"No Kiki, I don't--that's not--" Vax buried his face in his hands, screwing his palms hard into his eyes. For a few moments his shoulders heaved with agitated breathing, and when his voice came again it was muffled by his arms. "I meant I wanted you to finger fuck me like a girl...Play with my ass until I come..."

"It makes you come to be touched like that?"

"Yeah," Vax said, voice still muffled, but there was an edge of defensive sharpness. "It feels really fucking good."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'."

"So what you want me to do," Keyleth deliberated, "is pleasure your um...ass...with my fingers, like it's a woman's...vagina."

"That's how you sleep with another man Keyleth," Vax said wearily, finally dropping his hands away from his face as if he'd realized there was no way to dance around the conversation. "When you've got two dudes, and both have dicks, the only way you're gonna fuck, is if one of you let's the other fuck your ass."

"That...makes sense I guess."

"Yes I know, you're learning so much Kiki, congratulations on your newfound knowledge.

"So, when you're sleeping with another man, you're the one that likes to get fucked?"

Vax laughed. But it was a strangled hybrid instead of a real laugh, something between a hiccup, and a scoff. Finally he simply shrugged slightly. "Yeah..."

"Ok."

"Just Ok? Not going to say anything else?"

"No, I'm fine with it," Keyleth said, almost surprising herself with her carelessness. "Of course I can fuck you, if that's what you want."

Then she giggled, cracking a smile, and reaching over to ruffle Vax's hair. It should probably feel a bit more important than it did, but instead Keyleth found herself (now that the situation was mapped out clearly) getting excited instead. A familiar tingle of new territory, that was intimidating yes, but also strangely inviting. "Honestly, I was busy thinking about whether I should try practicing on myself first."

"Keyleth please," Vax was burying his face again, a new blush rising in his cheeks. "I don't think you needed to tell me that specific piece of information."

"Why not? You like my body, why can't I tell you stuff like that?"

"That's just not...I don't know..."

"Well whatever," Keyleth said, waving the argument aside. Reaching out, she combed her fingers through Vax's hair, until finally he met her eyes. "Don't worry, it's going to take a bit, but I promise: I'll give you what you like one of these days. Pinky Promise."

Vax's eyes lingered on her offered pinky for a moment, his eyes gaining that warm fond look again. Then finally he reached out to link her finger with his own, sealing the promise with a tiny grin.

<><><>

It turned out that when Keyleth said 'one of these days' she meant it. Because it was nearly a week before the idea of Vax getting a night of kinky sex was approached again. Which was a relief honestly, because it had taken a good bit of courage (not to mention something of the _we're all going to die one of these days anyway_ mentality), for him to discuss one of his more private sexual...interests...

But that didn't mean he wasn't thinking about it. He was in fact so distracted with the idea, his constant fear was that Vex would catch him thinking about it, as if his thoughts were written on his forehead in red ink. As it turned out though, he needn't have worried, because his twin was so caught up in her own pursuits with Percival she didn't have time to think about anyone else's sex life.

After a barely veiled hint over dinner, which everyone at the table perfectly understood as a strong warning to steer well clear of Vex and Percy's room, both of them conveniently disappeared. Which left the rest of them to wonder exactly what they were doing with their free time. Or, in Scanlan and Grog's case, to crack lewd jokes during Vex's absence.

"Turns out it's Taco night at this joint!" Scanlan said cheerfully.

"What's dat?" Grog asked, not quite catching on to the drift of Scanlan's joke.

"You know," Scanlan said, with a little shimmy and spread of his legs, "the Taco, Grog. Get it?"

"Oh, oh yea. Dat's right. I get it." Grog said, eyes lighting up, then added blandly, "I bet ya Percy's gonna be eatin' some Taco all night long huh?"

Scanlan choked and spluttered on a sip of wine, wheezing with laughter over his cup.

"Yeah, he probably loves getting his hands on a good Taco!" Scanlan managed to choke out through tears of laughter, dissolving into uncontrollable giggles by the end of his sentence, and clutching at his sides.

"Oh my gods," Vax groaned, face-planting on the edge of the table, "please stop." Which only made Scanlan and Grog laugh even harder.

"I think Vex has got the right idea..." Keyleth whispered, leaning down so she could breathe in Vax's ear. "Seems like at perfect night to fuck, if you ask me...what do you think?"

Vax couldn't help it, he shivered, feeling a hot coil of anticipation run down to his groin. He'd been fantasizing for days after all, dreaming up every indignity, picturing the humiliation, imagining the feeling of her fingers when he substituted his own. And this, the real thing, was already so much better he ached with it.

"What if I took you to bed right now, and touched you until I made you cry for me," Keyleth growled. "How does that sound?"

 _Shit_.

He nearly moaned out loud with arousal right then and there, Scanlan and Grog just on the other side of the table, reaching down to grope at his own growing erection through his clothes. Keyleth's hand was on his a moment later, pulling him back from touching himself, and lacing their fingers together. She pulled him up from the table, and clumsily dragged him from the room.

Vax had to stop and breathe, when they finally made it to Keyleth's room, pausing with his back pressed against her door and his hands splayed out across the wood. It made his breath pick up, and his hands shake, if he let himself think. This was really happening. It was what he wanted, and gods did he want it, but it still brought down a heavy weight of nervous energy that pulled him down through the floor.

Blindly he fumbled with the lock of the door behind him, even though Keyleth had already turned it, just to make sure. Just make sure, make sure that they were safe. That there was no way anyone could see. For a moment he wasn't even sure he wasn't going to turn the lock and sprint the fuck out of here, the weight of his own nerves too suffocating.

"Are we ok?" Keyleth murmured, so gently. And then she was there, pressing up against his body, gripping into his shoulders, pressing her palms into his chest, and she was so gentle. "Is this ok?"

"It's good." Vax managed to push out, finally pulling himself back together. "I'm good. It's just new, with you."

"Lets come over here then, and I'm gonna help you undress."

She pulled him toward the center of the room, where there was a thick rug that covered the floor, and he followed her. Letting her guide him, her hand on his chest, her fingers in his hair. The rug was soft, and extremely thick, muffling both their footsteps, and Vax worked his toes into the plush to distract himself.

Keyleth pulled him into her, once she had him where she wanted him, and her fingers traced down his back and up again. The motion kindled little trails of heat through the shirt across his skin, and made his cock throb again. With the same slow gentle motion, she tugged his shirt free. Then her hands were underneath, and she was pulling it up.

He wanted to help her, but none of his limbs would obey his command, and he could only stand still and let her undress him. It was weak, and childish, and even while he cringed away from it, he craved more. She had him pinned into the open exposure of the middle of the room, and the vulnerability made him so turned on he could hardly think.

When she freed his cock from his clothes and finally stripped him completely, he was shamefully hard, and hid his face in the crimson cloud of her hair. The heat of a blush was crawling down his neck, even while he tried to hide it, and he knew how this looked. He was such a fucking mess already, sinfully aroused, completely naked, blushing like a schoolgirl while he was forced to expose his cock to her. She laughed, giving him a slow firm stroke, and before he knew what he was doing, he'd whimpered under her hands, forced to cling onto her while she toyed with him.

"Are we still good? Feeling ready?" Keyleth whispered against his neck, still so attentive it made his heart ache. "I wanna do something special, if you're feeling up to it."

"M'good." Vax mumbled, giving a slight nod against her shoulder.

New heat, foreign heat, pulsed across his skin. The familiar wash of magic, sinking through his body, soaking into every inch of his bones. For a moment it felt like nothing more than a normal healing spell, then he felt the shift, weight pressing down on his chest and ribcage before the wash of heat moved on, and the weight of his cock was gone. He felt strangely naked without it, never aware of its pull, until he felt its absence.

"Wow..." Keyleth sounded awed, her voice breathy and shaken. Then. "Holy shit..."

She reached forward, pulling him closer with one arm, one hand experimentally cupping between his legs. But the hot swell of his cock was gone, leaving only a throb of heat and warm slickness between his legs where she groped him. Then she was rubbing upward with one finger, and he was already rolling his hips down to meet her before he could think about it. Her finger pressed and rolled against something sharp and _sensitive_ , a hot bud that throbbed with heavy molten pleasure when she stimulated it, and he shuddered over a breathless sob.

"Gods Vax--"

Then Keyleth broke off, and moaned with him when she touched the sharp sensitivity again, as if this time she felt it with him. Her hand pulled away from the glowing heat between his legs, reaching up to fondle over new weight of flesh on his chest. It wasn't as sharp as whatever she'd touched before, sensitive, but the swell of sensation still came from between his legs, instead of where she touched him. She pulled sharply at the tender flesh, and it made that core of heat throb as if his body was begging, _down here, touch me here_. And gods, he wanted it so badly he was far past decorum, and urgently dragged Keyleth's hand downwards towards his core in a silent demand for her to pleasure him again.

It made him vent a petty whine when she pulled free of him, disengaging from his body. He pressed after her when she moved, trying to keep her heat, the scent of her hair in his brain, some intensely needy part of him splintering at the thought of being dragged away from her skin. She pulled him in close again, with a hand on his back, and he felt her body tense as she reached out toward something she wanted. There was the creak of a door being closed, then she was pushing away from him again.

"Here Vax, stop, come and--" She panted, finally managing to disentangle herself and wrap her arms around him from behind so she could drag him. "Come and _look_!" Finally he relented, and she tugged him forward to face a long full body mirror on the back of her wardrobe door, that she'd turned to face the room.

His body in the mirror was probably the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, triggering a hotflash that dragged his whole body downward with arousal. Mouth open, awed and unabashedly curious, Vax reached up to cup his own breasts with both hands, groping reverently. Pulling on his bottom lip and biting down, at how fucking _good_ the softness of his own flesh felt against his hands, the subtle press of each nipple against his palms.

"Pretty nice huh?" Keyleth whispered in his ear, making him shudder at the sound of her voice. "Look, this part's even better, see?" She slid one of her hands between his legs, pulling one knee up as she dragged him back into her arms, and he relented to her guidance as she raised his leg.

Letting her pull him apart like that made the hot center of him clench and spasm again, lighting up with pleasure, and he moaned raggedly as she exposed him. He was shamefully wet already, cunt aching for satisfaction, as slick arousal glistened down his legs. Through the dark curls he could see his own folds, hot open center, and the sensitive bud of his clit. It was swollen, red and throbbing between his legs, from the touch of Keyleth's fingers. There was nothing his body craved more at that moment, than getting his hands on that dripping wet core, and he pressed the fingers of one hand up between his legs, shivering from the temporary release his fingers gave.

"You've got to go slow," Keyleth scolded, and from the tone of her voice he could tell she was blushing with embarrassment. "H-here--I'll just um--let me teach you."

One of her hands covered his, gently restraining him from continuing to touch himself, and the deprivation made him whimper with need, unable to control his own vocal displeasure. She only shushed him, curling her fingers around his to guide him.

"You start up here," she instructed, guiding one finger in to press against the swollen bud of his cunt. "Do you know what this is?"

Of course he knew, he'd had enough sex to map out a good understanding of the female body, yet she still asked as if he might not. But he was quickly losing the power of coherent speech, clinging weakly to Keyleth's support as she guided his fingers, and he masturbated in the mirror. Stroking his swollen sensitive clit, while he watched himself, playing with it until he was shaking.

"I'm gonna come if you keep--" Vax just barely managed to confess, blushing hard. The humiliation only got him off harder, making him go wordless and panting as she continued to guide his fingers through the motions of pleasuring himself. " _Fuck_ \--" and Vax suddenly clenched around nothing. Losing his words in a broken moan, as his cunt spasmed with pleasure, and released a burst of slick and milky come.

Keyleth was gripping him almost chokingly tight, or else he would have fallen, unable to hold his own weight. Shaking with the added strain, she dropped, quickly easing them both to the floor. Unable to do anything else, Vax let her lower him, ending up flat on the rug.

"Wow," Keyleth gasped, voice high pitched and strained, "you're _really_ fucking sensitive..."

She was breathing hard as if she'd been running, pupils dark and dilated, settling over him on the rug. Reaching up, Vax locked his arm around the back of Keyleth's neck, pulling her down to his mouth, trying to put every ounce of his own gratitude and adoration into the impassioned gesture. Straddled awkwardly over him, Keyleth fumbled with his legs, pulling them up and apart so she could settle comfortably between them.

A moan pushed from his mouth to hers as she opened him, and he relented eagerly, spreading apart, and tilting up his hips. Naked desire was burning hot and molten between his legs, still pulsing with one orgasm, but already eager for another. Completely beyond self consciousness, Vax slid a hand down to his center, and he spread his folds open to expose himself completely.

Then her hands were at his center again, pushing his hand aside so she could gain access, and his body rolled around nothing before she'd even penetrated him. In one easy motion she slipped a finger into his cunt, eagerly excepted where he was ready. He gasped and shuddered, completely overwhelmed as her touch entered him, sparking a flood of completely foreign sensation where her skin rubbed against his. Somehow so wet, and easy, and achingly perfect as she painted a long hot stripe up the inner walls of his cunt. Mouth breaking away from hers, his head limply dropped back to the rug.

Almost immediately Keyleth added a second finger, sinking deep into his flesh, and his body greedily accepted it. The pads of her fingers brushed against something velvet hot, making him flinch, and grip his hands desperately into the rug to ground himself. Unable to stop himself, Vax chased after her hand, body begging for another, as his hips undulated against the penetration of her fingers.

The dual pressure of her fingers pressed him open, stroking hot pleasure into his core, as she hovered over him. He burned alive around her, moaning wordlessly, as the aching solace of her fingers tortured him with mounting satisfaction. Every time she pushed deeper, laying a throbbing press of her fingers against where he was sensitive, adding to the pleasure with every touch.

By the time she added a third finger he was shaking, full and overwhelmed, throbbing with pleasure at the press of her fingers. Every thrust made him sob and instinctively spasm around her, pulled to the breaking point by the fondling caress of her hand. Craving more he clumsily played with his clit, flinching at the spike of mind numbing pleasure, and he sobbed. Messy and opened, cunt greedily working around her fingers, clenching involuntarily every time he stroked his clit.

With an impatient thrust, Keyleth nudged his hand out of the way, crouching possessively over his cunt. Her breath across his tender bud made him shudder, and sent a stab of sharp arousal through his overstimulated core, that she answered with a comforting stroke of her fingers. Then her mouth locked over his clit, rolling the swollen bud against her tongue. He moaned almost obscenely loud, the walls of his cunt rippling around Keyleth's fingers with numb pleasure, and his swollen clit throbbed.

In two more strokes, he was coming with a breathless sob, shattering apart to the heat of her tongue. The inner flesh of his cunt spasming with the goading of her fingers, as he clenched rhythmically around her, and released a spurt of come at her coaxing. Grinding against her mouth, as she worked him through it.

The pleasure spiked to the breaking point, overwhelmed and over sensitive, but instead of satisfaction it left Vax aching. His cunt was throbbing with need, pressing down around Keyleth's fingers. Desperately Vax ground his clit against Keyleth's mouth, reaching down to try and push her fingers deeper into his aching cunt. Begging her to touch him _deeper_ , pleasure him _harder_ , make him come apart to her again. Keyleth growled over his clit, dragging him closer so she could get a better angle.

He was almost painfully oversensitive, and sobbed when Keyleth gave him what he wanted. The sensation of her mouth against his core was overwhelming, making him shudder away from her, even as he pressed in for more. Everything forgotten but the burning need, the desperation. His cunt throbbing with insatiable hunger for more.

Every pass of her tongue made him whimper, as she relentlessly teased his clit. He was so swollen and overwhelmed, it made him flinch and sob, completely undone with her unrelenting attention. She drew indeterminate patterns around the edge, circled the center, pressed the flat of her tongue hard and demanding. And he rolled himself up against her tongue, his clit hot and pleading for the release of her tongue.

Her fingers arched up to press him open, to pleasure his body with the roll of her fingertips, his flesh quivering around her touch. Molten heat poured from his core as she stroked him, his cunt dripping against her fingers and tongue, aroused into aching bliss. And always that same hot stab, as she thrust her fingers up to grind against the sensitive point of his center.

Tilting his head back, Vax thrust three fingers down his throat, as he rocked against thrust of her fingers. It made them _both_ moan, Vax with the ragged release of shame and arousal at imagining a cock in the place of his fingers, and Keyleth from the turn on of watching him.

Then Keyleth's fingers thrust in deeper, as she allowed her hand to light up _burning_ warm with the controlled fire of her hands. The _heat_ overwhelmed him, suddenly too much. Everything so much sharper with the sparkling warmth of her fingers, the unbearable heat of her tongue, the pulsing glow of his own center. The heat of everything merging into one molten burst

He orgasmed with a shock, climaxing to the heat of her fingers, the agony of her mouth on his clit, as he imagined Keyleth was filling his slick, eager cunt with the heat of her come. His cunt clenched down over her fingers, as he released a sudden gush of slick against driving pressure of her fingers, and uttered one high-pitched groan. Flesh working around her, he rode the heat of her fingers with the thrust of his hips, imagining milking out every last drop of her come.

Finally spent, Vax pulled away, still trembling through the aftershocks, as his cunt continued to spasmodically clench. Keyleth's hand was smeared with his slick, and the rug was wet with Vax's mingled slick and come. He collapsed back into a limp mess, cunt still leaking a last bit of come, just trying to breathe.

"That," Keyleth declared breathlessly, "was the most amazing thing I've every done. Holy shit..."

"Com'ere," Vax slurred tiredly sitting up, reaching over to find her arm, and drag her to him.

"What?" she asked with a fond smile, when she'd been dragged into a sitting position next to him.

Silently, Vax tugged her arm up to his mouth, taking her forefinger in his mouth as he licked her skin clean of his come. She instantly tried to pull away, protesting "oh Vax! you don't need to--", but he only resisted and continued. Relenting, Keyleth sat still, blushing hard but resigned, as Vax completely licked her hand clean. At last he released her, but before she could slide away, he shoved her over, flicking her skirt up, and settled between her legs.

Keyleth was already _soaking_ wet, and Vax quietly went to work, sinking into her with his tongue. Lavishing devotion on her cunt, until she was shaking apart around him, releasing her own warm rush of come against his mouth. Seemingly satisfied, Vax crawled up to lay out beside her on the rug, smiling contentedly.

With a grin, Keyleth reached out and bopped him on the nose. In the same way as before, Vax felt his body shift, settling back into the old shape. Until once again his chest was flat, and he could feel the tug of his cock again, already sated and softening out. Keyleth was grinning like an idiot, when he brought his eyes up to her face, and said "hi" as soon as their eyes met.

"Hi you," he answered with a grin of his own.

"Well? That was pretty nice huh?" Keyleth prompted. "Did you like getting fucked my way?"

The work _fucked_ , made his cock give a weak twitch of interest, bringing everything back vividly. He found himself imagining how it would make his cunt throb, if he still had one.

"You were fucking amazing Kiki..."

"I'll take that as a strong _yes_ then." She remarked with a sinfully smug grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, Keyleth's magic probably wouldn't work like this, I'm well aware. It's Alter Self, not Alter My Sex Partner...Matt really needs to get to work and fix that...


End file.
